


Love's Recipe

by chaoticrandomness



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Spoilers, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 22:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3358106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticrandomness/pseuds/chaoticrandomness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for day 6 of Naegiri week. In which Kirigiri and Naegi make chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love's Recipe

_Easy Chocolate Peanut Butter Cups. Makes 12._

 

She supposed now would be as good of a time as any to make them, as no one was using the Foundation's kitchen right now and the world had stabilized a bit.... 

 

_1 bag of milk chocolate chips, 1 cup peanut butter, 1/4 teaspoon salt, 1/2 cup powdered sugar._

 

Kirigiri opened the cabinet, and quickly extracted the peanut butter and salt from it. The powdered sugar was in the one next door, and the chocolate chips were hiding under a box of cereal. She debated pulling off her gloves while cooking, but decided against it at, for they were perfectly clean.... 

 

_Step 1: Line muffin tray with paper liners._

 

On second thought, maybe she should've just melted down chocolate bars and reshaped them into hearts, but that'd be boring. Then again, where was the muffin tray? She'd searched everywhere....

 

"...um, hi Kyouko!" Makoto exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" 

 

"I'm making chocolate for someone." she answered, adjusting her gloves. 

 

"....ah, I hope he likes it! I hope he's just as amazing as you are!" he exclaimed. 

 

_Don't worry, he is. You really are an amazing person, you know that?_

 

"Do you want to help me?" she asked, finally removing the muffin tray from its hiding place. Instantly, he'd agreed, and she handed him the recipe right before microwaving half of the chocolate chips. 

 

_I hope you like peanut butter...._

 

* * *

 

 

DING! 

 

Apparently, she and Makoto could spend two hours standing in a kitchen talking about the Foundation.

 

Kirigiri opened the fridge and pulled out the tray of half-done, rather large peanut butter cups as Makoto began to stir together the peanut butter, sugar, and salt. 

 

"Are you finished yet?" she asked, sticking another bowl of chocolate into the microwave for two minutes. 

 

"Almost...." he answered while spooning peanut butter into the cups. "The man who gets these is going to be really lucky, don't you agree?" 

 

_Yes. Our Super High-School Level Good Luck, in fact._

 

The microwave beeped as she removed the chocolate from it and began spooning it on top of the peanut butter mixture. Makoto was moving the rest of the bowls to the sink as she finished her cups and placed them into the fridge for a second time. They actually looked pretty delicious.... 

 

"Anyways, do you like peanut butter?" she asked, walking towards the sink. 

 

"I guess..." he answered, about to walk out the door before she grabbed his hand, pulling him towards her. 

 

"Happy Valentine's Day, Makoto. I love you...." 

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate recipe: http://allrecipes.com/Recipe/Chocolate-Peanut-Butter-Cups/Detail.aspx?evt19=1&referringHubId=749


End file.
